Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2(1-2r)-2(4r+7)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{1-2r}{)} - 2(4r+7) $ $ {2-4r} - 2(4r+7) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 2-4r {-2(}\gray{4r+7}{)} $ $ 2-4r {-8r-14} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4r - 8r} + {2 - 14}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-12r} + {2 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12r} {-12}$ The simplified expression is $-12r-12$